Oxalis bowiei cultivar Amarantha.
The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Oxalis plant, botanically known as Oxalis bowiei, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name Amarantha.
The new Oxalis originated from a chance cross-pollination of two unidentified selections of Qxalis bowiei, not patented. The new Oxalis was discovered by the Inventor in 1998 in Noordwykerhout, The Netherlands. Plants of the new Oxalis differed primarily from plants of the unidentified parental selections in flower size and flower color.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by bulbs in Noordwykerhout, The Netherlands since 1998, has shown that the unique features of this new Oxalis are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.
Plants of the cultivar Amarantha have not been observed under all possible environmental and cultural conditions. The phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in environment such as temperature and light intensity without, however, any variance in genotype.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Amaranthaxe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Amaranthaxe2x80x99 as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Outwardly spreading to procumbent plant habit.
2. Large trifoliate leaves.
3. Freely flowering habit.
4. Large red purple-colored flowers.
Plants of the new Oxalis can be compared to plants of an unidentified selection of Oxalis bowiei, not patented. In side-by-side comparisons conducted in Noordwykerhout, The Netherlands, plants of the new Oxalis differed from the unidentified selection of Oxalis bowiei in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Oxalis were larger than plants of the unidentified selection of Oxalis bowiei. 
2. Plants of the new Oxalis had larger flowers plants of the unidentified selection of Oxalis bowiei. 
3. Plants of the new Oxalis had more intense red purple-colored flowers than plants of the unidentified selection of Oxalis bowiei.